basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Ben Gordon
Benjamin Gordon (born April 4 1983 in London, England) is an NBA basketball player for the Chicago Bulls. He played shooting guard for the University of Connecticut in college and grew up in Mount Vernon, New York. Biography Ben Gordon grew up in Mount Vernon and played for St. Ursula/Mount Vernon Jr. Knights. Gordon attended Mount Vernon High School where he helped lead the Mount Vernon Knights to the 2000 New York State Public and Federation Championships. At Connecticut, Gordon was the leading scorer for the 2004 NCAA champions. Following that season, his junior year, Gordon declared himself eligible for the 2004 NBA Draft and was selected third overall by the Chicago Bulls. After the 2004-05 NBA season he became the first rookie in NBA history to be selected winner of the NBA Sixth Man Award. Gordon has also received the NBA's Eastern Conference Rookie of The Month Honors 3 times (January, February, and March). Gordon also made the NBA All-Rookie First Team. In his first season in the league Gordon showed a knack for coming through in the clutch. He had the second most double-digit fourth quarter point performances in the NBA behind LeBron James. These games included a 22 point fourth quarter performance against the Charlotte Bobcats. In the 2004-05 season, he averaged 15.1 points, 2.6 rebounds and 1.9 assists per game while only playing 24.2 minutes a game. He is the arguably one of the best offensive guards on the Bulls since Michael Jordan. Leading the Chicago Bulls to their first playoff appearance since the Jordan era ended in 1998, he is sometimes called Mr. 4th Quarter due to his performances in the final period of play. Some people have heralded him as Ben Jordan, referencing to Michael Jordan. Ben has also had his struggles for all of his achievements, including turnover problems (4.46 per 48 minutes; 6th in the league) and a lack of stamina ("More than anything, I just want to come back the fall in better shape". "A lot of this game is about conditioning and how long you can give your best performance")http://www.nba.com/bulls/news/gordon_050810.html. He has often been noted for being in foul trouble and his lack of defensive focus. In his second season Gordon has claimed a spot on the starting lineup for the Bulls. He has increased his minutes played per game and has improved his scoring and assist averages. Gordon was selected to play for the Sophomore team in the Rookie Challenge held during All-Star weekend. He scored 17 points in the game. In the Bulls' April 14, 2006's win versus the Washington Wizards, Gordon tied the record for the most consecutive three-pointers made without a miss with 9. Nicknames * Heir Gordon * Mr. Fourth-Quarter * Big Ben * Gentle Ben * Commissioner Gordon * Madison Square Gordon * The Closer * Air Gordon Stats (As of 2005-06 NBA season) *Height: 191 cm (6 ft 3 in) http://www.nba.com/playerfile/ben_gordon/index.html *Weight: 91 kg (200 lb) *Years Pro: 1 *Points per game: 16.8 (team-high) *Assists per game: 2.9 *Rebounds per game: 2.7 External links *Official Site *NBA.com Profile - Ben Gordon *Fantasy NBA Basketball Stats - Ben Gordon *Connecticut University Basketball Bio *Mount Vernon High School Basketball *Mount Vernon Junior Knights Youth Basketball Program Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben Gordon, Ben de:Ben Gordon fr:Ben Gordon he:?? ?????? it:Ben Gordon